The present invention is directed to an article carrying harness, and in particular, to a harness for carrying articles used in connection with hunting or other leisure activities that lessens the strain on a user""s neck and keeps the article secure when not in use.
In the sport of hunting, binoculars are often used to detect game. One problem with binoculars is their weight and the strain imposed on a user""s neck when the binoculars are not being used. Another problem with binoculars is that they can make noise during hunting, such noise drawing attention to a hunter and scaring game away.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved harnesses for carrying binoculars and the like, particularly for hunting purposes.
The present invention solves this need by providing an article carrying harness that is comfortable to wear, and securely holds the article in place when not in use.
It is known to use straps for neck support as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,081 to Starnes. However, this strap is not intended for carrying articles.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an improved harness to carry articles such as cameras, binoculars, global position system devices, and the like.
Another object of the invention is a harness for carrying articles that employs a padded neck strap for comfort and expandable bands to secure the article when not in use.
Another object of the invention is a carrying strap that wraps around the neck and body of a user to even distribute the weight of the carried article.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as a description thereof proceeds. One embodiment of the invention includes an article carrying harness comprising a neck strap of defined length and a pair of torso securement straps connected thereto. Each securement strap has a free end and a length so that the free ends can be positioned in a user""s lower lumbar region. Means for joining the free ends together at the use""s lower lumbar region are provided as are a pair of stretchable article supporting straps. One end of each article supporting strap extends from either the neck strap or a respective securement strap, the other end of each supporting strap having means for attaching to a portion of an article to be carried.
The harness also includes a pair of stretchable bands extending between the securement straps and disposed between the supporting straps and the free ends. The stretchable bands form an opening to receive and retain a portion of the article being carried.
The securement straps and the supporting straps can be adjustable in length. The means for attaching can comprise plastic rotatable loops attached to the supporting straps. The harness can also include a support strap extending between the securement straps. The article to be carrier can be one of a pair of binoculars, a camera, and a global position system device. The neck strap can be padded.
The invention also includes a method of carrying and using an article comprising providing an article carrying harness on a user that includes first and second pairs of stretchable straps. A second step involves attaching the ends of the first pair of stretchable straps to the article. The straps of the second pair can be stretched apart or away from each other to form an opening and a portion of the article can be inserted into the opening. When the straps are released, the inserted portion of the article is secured in the harness. The inserted portions can be removed from the second pair of straps while keeping the ends of the first pair attached to the article. The first pair of straps can then be stretched when using the article. The article can be one of a pair of binoculars, a camera, and a global position system device. The inventive method can use a harness employing the features described above.